


a loving hand to guide

by mushiewrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alana Bloom is a Cannibal, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Will, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Lightly implied breeding kink, Little Hannibal, M/M, Mommy Alana, Multi, Nursing Kink, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiewrites/pseuds/mushiewrites
Summary: Hannibal requires an alternate kind of care when his brain overworks itself. Luckily, his lovers are well equipped to handle his needs and take over. Sometimes, a boy just needs a mother and fathers touch to make it all better.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	a loving hand to guide

Alana knows what is coming, from the moment that Hannibal politely excuses himself from their sitting room, with the excuse of needing a moment to lie down. 

She nods in response, and notes the light flush on his cheeks as he exits the room. 

Wanting to give him space to settle in as needed, Alana picks up her phone from the side table, shooting off a text to Will, who’s sadly been kept busy by Jack all day.

_ Our little one needs attention. _

It’s enough to alert him of what he’ll need to expect upon arrival home, while also enticing him to return to them.

Jack’s been far enough off of Hannibal’s trail that they haven’t felt the need to keep him overly occupied, at least until they can enact whatever escape plan Hannibal’s been working on. He’s barely clued them in, telling them not to worry about a thing, that within the year they’ll be away together, somewhere safe to continue their lives.

As Alana is shutting her laptop and setting it aside, her phone pings with a text notification.

_ Forty five minutes.  _

She smiles to herself, happy that Hannibal won’t just get attention from his mommy today. 

When she makes her way to the master bedroom, she’s greeted by one of her favorite sights. 

Hannibal is laying amongst the blankets, wearing Will’s university sweatshirt, his hair unkempt. He looks to her with eyes full of adoration, lifting his head from the pillow as his hand comes up to reach for her, fingers grasping at air. A soft whimper leaves him, and how could Alana refuse? 

“ _ Mamytė _ .”

Alana begins to remove her blouse, followed by her bra. “Patience, dear,” she chides. He huffs in response, letting his hand fall to the blanket as she continues to undress, setting them all together. She knows once Hannibal is feeling back to his older self, he’ll prefer things in order as they usually are. 

Once Alana’s been stripped down, she makes her way into bed and settles on her back next to Hannibal, propped up a bit against the pillows. He doesn’t touch yet, he waits until he feels her fingers comb through his hair before he allows himself to lurch forward, arms going around her middle and cheek resting against the swell of her breast. 

Idly, she wonders what’s triggered it this time. He tells them after he’s been calmed down, usually, but sometimes she likes to guess. His schedule had only held two appointments all day, and she had already volunteered to be his sous-chef for dinner. With the darkening sky outside, Alana supposes they’ll have leftovers for dinner now. They still have leftovers from the previous dinner of “pork” roast. There’s enough meat remaining in their basement that ensures they’ll be able to put off their next hunt for a while. 

Hannibal eases into a state of calm, Alana’s fingers combing through his hair as he rests his head on her breast. She can feel his breath ghosting over her skin, raising goosebumps there. One of his thumbs grazes over her side, until it eventually slows and his breath evens out. 

* * *

He only sleeps for around half an hour, and it’s clear he’s still in need of some care from the moment he gets Alana’s attention away from her phone, where she was getting some work emails out of the way. Hannibal decides to get her attention in a clear manner, pulling a light gasp from Alana as his lips wrap around her areola, latching on though the angle isn’t the most convenient. 

Alana lets out a breath, a sigh of pleasure as he suckles strong. She can feel him stir against her hip, though he doesn’t do much more than let his hips give a few small twitches, his cock becoming interested in what’s at play. 

Her fingers begin to play with his hair again, letting him soothe himself for a minute. She can’t help it, her free hand comes to her mouth as she slicks her palm, before it travels down to wrap around Hannibal’s half hard cock. He stutters out a whimper, his suckling strengthens as she strokes his cock. 

He refuses to unlatch, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. His needy whines mixed in with the little snuffles of air from his nose, it’s one of her favorite sounds. Hannibal stops his attempts at controlling his movements, openly moving his hips against Alana as she strokes him. 

At the sound of the front door opening, Hannibal pulls away from her breast, looking to their open bedroom door then back to Alana, a somewhat sleepy hope in his eyes. With a twist of her wrist he lets out a moan, giving Will a clue of where to find his little family.

Hannibal lays on his back, allows Alana to continue stroking his cock though he tries to keep the blankets pulled up. Of course she tsks, pulling them down to expose him more. The gray sweatshirt, his cock hard and slick in her grasp, precum having aided the stroking. 

“Well, what have I come home to?”

A shiver runs down Hannibal’s spine at the Louisiana drawl, exaggerated for when his daddy needs to be present. 

“ _ Tėti _ .”

It’s barely more than a breath, but Will is still just as powerless as Alana when his sweet boy asks for him so nicely. He gets his shoes off, setting them by the door but that’s all he manages before he’s climbing onto the bed to join the pair. 

Will comes up, gifting Hannibal with the first kiss of the evening. It’s soft, almost chaste though Hannibal tries to lift his head to change that. Instead, Will gives Alana a soft kiss as well but she keeps the innocence in it a lot better than Hannibal. 

Hannibal interrupts them with a noise of protest when he feels Alana’s hand leave his cock. It pulses, jumping as a bead of precum makes itself known before dripping down the slick shaft. 

His daddy is kind enough to replace the lost hand with one of his own, beginning to stroke as Alana takes a position by Hannibal’s head, easing him to lean against her lap. He’s about to whine in discomfort at the movement before realizing why exactly he’s there. His lips wrap around her nipple, swollen from the previous assault he’d laid upon it. 

He wants to watch Will, wants to lock eyes with him and never break it, but Alana’s manicured nails travel over his jaw, his exposed throat...Hannibal’s eyes slide shut, his nursing stuttering before settling back into a rhythm. He can’t wait for the day they’re settled, able to start their family. Alana’s well aware that Hannibal won’t leave her alone once her lactation starts, or maybe even at the first sight of her belly swelling. 

The room is full of the slick sound of Will stroking Hannibal’s cock, alternating pace and grip in a way to keep his sweet boy on edge. There are mumbled whines and words against Alana’s breast, but she soothes them away with a gentle “shh,” and whispers of praise. 

Hannibal can feel eyes on him and opens his own, meeting Will’s gaze. He looks almost mystified and Alana watches Hannibal blush, hiding his face against Alana and breaking the seal he had on her nipple. She laughs soft, amused at his shyness. “Sweetheart, why don’t you look at your daddy? He came home just to see you after all.” 

It takes Will’s thumb pressing at the underside of Hannibal’s cockhead before hazel eyes meet blue. 

Alana presses a kiss to Hannibal’s head, fingers caressing his cheek as Will’s strokes speed up. 

“Mamytė _ , _ I.. _ ah _ !” Hannibal’s thoughts are cut off as a slick finger presses just right against his perineum, his hips lifting off the bed in response. Will can tell, he’s close already.    
  


Alana’s arm lays across his chest, holding him close and his fingers grip her arm, not painfully tight but needing her as an anchor. 

“Such a beautiful boy, such a sight for me to see..Your mama and I love to see you like this.”

Will has a flush to his own cheeks, and he doesn’t do anything to hide the visible bulge in his slacks. He leans down, catching Hannibal’s eyes once more as his tongue licks over the head of Hannibal’s cock. “Tėti, prašau!” A foreign sounding plea, but it’s one that Will and Alana have both heard countless times, enough to understand it even with their very basic Lithuanian they’ve picked up.

“Shh, it’s alright baby, daddy wants to see you make a mess.” 

After attempting to hide his face again, Alana gently redirects him with a hand in the hair, guiding him to look at Will, or look at the mess he’s about to make, she isn’t picky. 

It ends up being Will, as Hannibal gets pulled in by a moan that Will lets slip. He looks down, though Will is distracted by using his tongue to thoroughly torture him. The hand is completely removed from his cock, pulling forth a displeased noise until there’s suddenly a mouth, sinking down on his cock until all he feels is wet heat.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, nails digging into Alana’s pale skin and looking up at her, seeing only a loving mother staring back as his hips attempt to thrust up. Will’s hands keep his hips firm to the bed, as he swallows down Hannibal’s seed as it spills. 

His body shakes a bit through it, as Will relentlessly sucks at Hannibal’s cock in the same way that Alana had lovingly been tormented. 

When he pulls off, the room is quiet except for their breathing as one of them attempts to calm from the excitement that passed through him. 

Alana kisses him softly, palm cupping his cheek and thumb grazing over the skin there as he returns the affection before allowing her to settle him back against the pillow.

The sound of clothes hitting the floor signals that Will is ready to join them, and Alana holds a hand out to her lover. “Come here, darlin’,” he purrs, kissing her as if the first time in days. 

Hannibal’s mind melts into ease, watching just how much love there was in their little family. They all took care of each other, and judging by the noises she's making, Will is about to take very good care of Alana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first time writing fanfic again after a few years, so I'm super sorry for any grammatical errors! I speed-wrote this before I lost motivation so it wasn't beta-read.
> 
> If you want to find me on twitter, it's @ofhannibal! I'll happily hear any prompt ideas (I make no promises as I'm slowly easing back into writing) and I'd love to make more friends!


End file.
